la maldicion de los black
by selene crystal wings
Summary: a harry potter todo le ocultan cosa y draco claramente no es la ecepcion
1. Chapter 1

La maldición de los black 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash, futura vinculación con las crónicas vampi ricas de anne rice

**Sumario  **_secreto de dos , no es de dios y secreto de tres , secreto no es..._al pobre harry todos le guardan secretos...draco esta enamorado del niño que vivo y este va a venir para una tarea a su casa, acompañado de su pareja y los mejores amigos de ambos, pero draco teme que harry averigüe sus secretos, que no son pocos y van desde la loca vida en la mansión Malfoy, pasando en la maldición black y terminando en su extraño nacimiento

**Parejas:** harry potter y draco malfoy, x terminar rw/hp, x crearse hg/bz, ss/rl

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en adicional1: drakito será el pasivo así que a los que no les guste bueno lo siento y léanse mi fic "el secreto del dragón" ahí es el seme, mi personaje fav de crónicas es armand así que lo dejare como un santo y siempre e querido que se quede con lestat, pero antes lo are sufrir por todo lo que a hecho sufrir a mi niño ! lestat malo! y no soporto a marius desde sangre y oro.

**Nota adicional2**si lo se tengo demasiados proyectos y me demoro mucho en actualizar , lo siento es que cando me viene una buena idea la tengo que escribir y luego necesito publicarlo , porque sin rewivs buenos no me da animo de continuarla ¡perdón!

--¡!NO DE NUEVO! ¿Como mierda quieren que me concentre así?

draco salió echo una furia al jardín de la lujosa mansión donde se encontraba la orgía...la gigantesca piscina estaba rodeada por una verdadera alfombra humana, cuerpos de todos tipos contoneándose en la diversas posiciones y dentro de la misma piscina el espectáculo continuaba , pero lo que llamo la atención del bello joven fue el gran colchón inflable en el centro donde una pareja estaba ejecutando un perfecto 69...

draco rodeo la piscina, pateando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con su padre...

--DADDY!

--¡!a que!¡--lucius saco la cara de un trasero anónimo—a draco ¿te quieres unir? toma por allí a algún chico y divierte ...umm ¿en donde estábamos?

--¡!OYE PADRE DEL AÑO! Resulta que tengo tarea y además por si lo olvidaste mañana viene harry y lo ultimo que quiero es que se tope con semejante espectáculo!

--no me digas que ahora te las vas a dar de santurrón por favor, si has destrozado mas traseros que yo, naciste viendo esta clase de espectáculos y participas en ello desde los 13 ...

--participaba! ya renuncie y además eso que importa, lo que importa es que el cretino grasiento de tu amiguito, dejo tarea en grupo y mañana vienen harry con la sangre sucia y blaise y capaz que hasta la puta comadreja y quiero darles la mejor impresión posible, lo cual obviamente no incluye una orgía y tampoco matanzas o violaciones, así que acuérdate de vaciar los calabozos antes de mañana

la persona que estaba encima de su padre ...saco la cabeza del

trasero de este

--draco Malfoy!¿a quien mierda lamas tu cretino grasiento?

--¿padrino? ...hey eso se significa que me vas a dar tiempo extra para la tarea

--no y vete a tu cuarto, que esto no es espectáculo para niños de 16 años

--es que acaso no escuchaste a daddy por tener la cabeza tan llena de mierda

--draco!

--que draco ni que ocho cuartos, como se te ocurre ponerme una tarea que haga que harry conozca la casa, por favor que harry es un ángel el no sobreviviría 2 horas aquí...

--podrían haber ido a su casa

--si como no y me meten a azkaban por matar a sus tíos

--vamos si has matado a decenas de muggles y yo te veo en casita

--¡ pero daddy es distinto hablamos de los putos tíos del niño que vivió! ...

de entre medio de los cuerpo sobresalió un tipo con mas forma de troll que de mago, gritando:

--potter, ¿alguien a hablado del maldito niñato de potter? ...

-- McNair

--huy! ¿y quien es esta preciosura? umm jamás había visto algo tan lindo

--no gracias—mirada gélida y despreciativa marca Malfoy--piérdete

--vaya que tiene carácter el niño ¿e lucius?

--es mi hijo McNair así que ten cuidado

--muy amenazador daddy, especialmente en esa posición, bueno yo me voy a acostar por favor despide a tus invitados al amanecer, le voy a dejar instrucciones a los elfos de que limpien este desastre y se deshagan de los cuerpos

-espera preciosura—dijo McNair sujetando el codo de draco—¿adonde vas, por que no te que das a hablar con el tío mac?

--te dije que te perdieras

--jajá jajá que lindo intenta asustarme con esa carita tan bonita, si parece una muñequita

Cuando el gigante horrible le tomo con una mano de la cintura e intento que la otra se desliara hacia zona prohibida draco supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte...a el solo una persona lo tocaría de ese modo y claramente no era ese cretino.

--mala idea mac, a draco tan solo le gusta dar ¡no que le den!

--no te preocupes severus estoy seguro de que lo puedo hacer cambiar de opinión

--suéltame a la de tres o te juro que te arrepentirás

--jajá jajá

--te lo advertí--sonrisa superioridad patentada por draco Malfoy-- 3 ¡!BELTSY!

desde habitación en el tercer piso salto una mancha negra directamente a la cara de macnair y comenzó a despedazarla para luego seguir con sus entrañas Tirandolas sobre los aterrorizados invitados que inmediatamente se dieron a la fuga ...

--¡!Draco cuatas veces te he dicho que no dejes esa cosa suelta!

--pero si Beltsy es inofensiva

--¡Sí como no, dudo que una manticora adulta sea inofensiva...

--al menos así podré concentrarme en mis tareas

--¡!Draco Malfoy!

--el se lo busco tu bien sabes que a mi nadie me pone una mano encima padre

-si pero yo te lo habría podido sacar de encima no era necesario llamar a Beltsy, sabes que odio la sangre en la piscina

--si lo siento

--entiéndelo lucius, tu querido hijo protege celosamente su virginidad para regalársela a potter

--severus acaso estas buscando transformarte en el postre de Beltsy—mirada corre por tu vida acompañada de sonrisa te tengo en la mira recientemente creada por draco Malfoy --¡o de un nundu furioso!

--NO, ¡estoy buscando que abandones toda esa patraña de que estas enamorado del mocoso que vivió! y te busques un buen slytherin o por lo menos un ravenclaw

--ya sevi resígnate, yo ya lo hice, buenas noches hijo

--buenas noches padre...buenas noches snivellus

--draco ¡!

--ya acéptalo se pone muy sensible con el tema potter, además no es su culpa no es como si él hubiera elegido enamorarse del mocoso

--la maldición black, odio esa maldita cosa, casi nos arruino la vida a todos, es que yo tan solo quiero...

--que draco sea feliz, yo también y si potter es esa felicidad are todo lo que este en mi poder para unirlos, pero me gustaría que draco no considerara necesario fingir para que el chico lo acepte

--si ese es el problema; seamos realista ningún gryfindor podría aceptar a alguien que es capaz de actuar como lo hace draco, aun ahora que se a calmado por potter

--yo aun espero que lo acepte

--yo también, yo lo vi nacer atendí el parto de Narcisa, lo e visto crecer, les e ayudado a criarlo, para mi draco también es mi hijo y no lo quiero ver sufrir como me paso a mí o al bastado de sirius black

--es distinto, tú eres distinto, no me imaginó a draco acostándose con su mejor amigo y con el consentimiento de la esposa tan solo para pasar el rato

--por eso mismo draco es más sensible y no quiero que sufra un amor no correspondido como yo

--ya supéralo-sonrisa Malfoy, voy a dar vuelta tu mundo baby-- y sigamos con lo que estábamos

---oh lucius!

**A la mañana siguiente**

--draco tenemos que hablar

--¿ahora, harry llegara dentro de una hora y tengo que ordenar mi habitación

--¿camuflarla dirás no, sacar todos los libros de artes oscuras y a Beltsy y ...

--en realidad no, harry sabe que me gustan las artes oscuras y para que lo sepas a el también es mas me pidió que le enseñara

--en serio!

--si cuando fui a la guarida de la orden me lo pidió, gracias a dios que te pasaste al bando del viejo chocho imitando a mi padrino

--¿de verdad quiere que le enseñes?

--si para todo lo del combate con lo ya sabes quien y todo eso, como si yo fuera a dejarlo combatir solo ¡sí como no!

--okay ¿y que hay respecto a Beltsy?

--tampoco hay problema le hable de Beltsy, no le dije toda la gente que a matado por supuesto, esta un poco asustado de conocerla, aunque lo intento disimular ¡no creerías lo tierno que se veía! quiere conocerla y Beltsy también quiere conocerlo, después de todo lo que le e hablado de el

--vaya os estáis llevando muy bien

--si ahora somos amigos todo gracias al mes y medio en grimuld place , ¡gracias daddy eres el mejor!

--pero te das cuenta de que tiene pareja

--por favor no han pasado ni de los besos, además de que empezaron como amigos y se nota de que harry esta confundido , es la puta comadreja que tan difícil seria sacárselo

--¿y el resto, le vas a contar el resto de ti a potter?

--¿que resto?

--¿mi niño tu crees que es normal tu vida?

--HELLO! soy un mago adolescente hijo de uno de los más ricos magnates de la historia quien para mas remate es un mortifago, porque el idiota no supo hacerse un tatuaje en su, no él tuvo que demostrar su rebeldía matando inocentes muggles

--deja ese tema te dije que lo sentía, pero es simple cuando tenia tu edad me deje convencer por la idiota de bella sobre que tan solo así aceptaría a que cortejara a tu madre y como yo estaba de acuerdo en teoría con toda esa tontera anti muggle acepte, quien me iba a decir que jamás podría librarme de eso, te lo juro estuve tan feliz cuando murió el dictador, pero no potter no hizo bien su trabajo y revivió , por eso lo odio ,por que lo revivió , no por haberlo matado, si lo hubiera matado le hago hasta fiesta

--ya deja de murmurar asi que pareces loco y no te metas con harry que eso no fue su culpa

--maldita sea, ¿que la puta maldición no podía ser por nadie mas?

--¡!NO!... ¡lo amo supéralo! ¡vas a ser su suegro quieras o no! aprende de umi...

--bien mejor sigamos con tu enamoramiento adolescente no correspondido

--habla, quien te detiene

--draco hay muchas cosas que tu deberías decirle a potter como por ejemplo de tu nacimiento

--¿bromeas cierto? ¡al pobre le daría un ataque!

--draco en tu caso la maldición no te ataco tan fuerte como al resto de los hombres de la familia black, talvez podrías intentar luchar contra ella

--crees que no lo hice al principio, que me causo gracia enterarme de que todos los black al cumplir los 16 años se enamoran perdidamente de idiotas que se transforman en sus amos y señores, aun más que sus cuerpos se adaptan a los gustos de estos y que el proceso es irreversible

--justamente draco tu viste como terminaron el resto de la familia

---lo se Régulus fue el único que se salvo por morir antes de cumplir los 16; Andrómeda enamorada de un muggle borracho que hasta la golpea; su hija de un licántropo que ni la nota por que vive soñando con el fantasma de sirius; el cual a su vez estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo el cual jamás lo noto y hasta lo hizo padrino de su boda; Mama que termino estéril porque tu no querías tener hijos cuando su cuerpo se transformo y cuando por fin quisiste ya era muy tarde y tuvieron que recurrir a eso; y ni hablemos de boromir-bella, el idiota no tan solo se transformo en mujer porque su master resulto ser un homo fóbico , sino que además este nunca lo noto así que se caso con uno de hombres y convenció a media familia para que entrara a las fila de su amor no correspondido , y mato a los que se negaron ¡la muy perra!

--si y ahora la muy perra quiere que te unas a los mortifagos por tu origen

--si que tan tiernamente se encargo de contarme apenas se fugo de la cárcel la odio es la viva copia de la tía marge

--¿y esa quién es?

--una pariente de harry

--de nuevo estuviste leyendo su mente, te he dicho que no lo hagas es peligroso te puedes topar con el mismísimo lord

--lo se pero es tan irresistible, quien me lo iba a decir, empecé a leer sui mente para encontrar sus puntos débiles y así deshacerme de la puta maldición, y me termine enamorando perdidamente

--no exageres tampoco

--pero si es verdad lo amo

--Sí pero el no a ti

--me llegara a amar

--eso no será amor si no le dices quien eres

--pero no puedo

--lo notara

--no, no lo ara

--¿draco tu crees que es muy común tu belleza, especialmente ahora desde que la maldición se activo y en vez de cambiarte de alguna manera saco a relucir tus verdaderos genes

--okay soy guapísimo

--no draco eres demasiado guapo aun para ser hijo mío y de tu madre y las 2 únicas explicaciones para esto es que seas de origen veela o ...ya sabes

--y le diré que tengo sangre veela, la historia de la familia black esta tan bien escondida que lo va a creer

--¿y crear una relación sobre la base de una mentira?

--no puedo decirle la verdad

--y tampoco puedes engañarlo...si bien los veela tienen tus nuevas habilidades ; fuerza, velocidad e inclusive reflejos, dudo que puedan ver en la oscuridad como tú y dudo mucho que tengan tu extraordinaria habilidad para las artes oscuras, que en él ultimo tiempo sé a incrementado hasta hacerse irreal

--si pero harry puede mandarme a volar con un simple expilliarmus

--bueno es que nunca has sido muy bueno en defensa, ni que lo necesitaras con lo resistente que eres y lo rápido que te curas, aunque por algo as entrenado conmigo todo el maldito verano ...

--y a donde quieres llegar

--draco crees que e muy normal inclusive para un veela, cosa que claramente no eres, que puedes volar sin escoba

--tan solo trechos pequeños y me marea

--puedes incendiar cosas con la mente

--cuando estoy enojado

--bien y dime crees que es normal tu mascotita

--Beltsy, pero si Beltsy es un amor ¿cierto lindura?

--la la la la (n/a imagínense que esta tarareando la canción de pesadilla , la de freddy krugger)

--viste

--hijo ninguna manticora es una lindura

--Beltsy lo es, si hasta duerme a los pies de mi cama

--se come los cadáveres que le dan los mortifagos y a algunos vivitos también

--tu la iniciaste en esos hábitos yo quería que fuera vegetariana como yo

--si ya lo creo, por si lo olvidas Beltsy te cuida ya que te ve como su cachorro ¿y recuerdas por que es eso? ¡Por que te conoció en tu forma animaga cuando aun eras un niño y parecias un cachorro! ¿y que me dices del hecho de que como animago te transformes en un NUNDU?

--bueno eso era poco predecible, pero tengo agradable aliento; mentolado y aprendí a hacerlo inofensivo o inclusive un gas adormecedor ¡no tiene que ser necesariamente letal!

--aja pero te transformas desde los 7 años

--si fue divertido ninguno de ustedes me creyó cuando dije que aprendería a transformarme como el tío sevi aun si este no me ayudara, al pobre casi le dio un ataque

--¡le dio un ataque draco! por si lo olvidas tuvimos que llevarlo a san mungo

--así me había olvidado ¿y tu punto es ...

–que tienes que aceptar tus orígenes y confesarlos a potter

--¿y que quieres que le diga? ...a ya se adivina harry soy un medio vampiro

--mas bien yo empezaría por el hecho de que Narcisa no podía tener hijos y que unos antiguos parientes...

--los mayfair anterior apellido de los Malfoy, antes del desastre del tercer taltos que acabo con casi toda la familia...

--si eso, bueno que nos ofrecieron poner en el vientre de Narcisa un feto que se encontraba en el vientre de un vampiro desde hace décadas y que no sobreviviría si no era trasladado...que este joven vampiro que estaba en coma era de origen mayfair aunque hace muy poco que lo habían descubierto ya que el tenia mas de 500 años , que el agotamiento por el embarazo lo había sumido en un sueño profundo del que no despertaría al menos en medio siglo y ellos no sabían que hacer contigo ya que le habían prometido al joven protegerte y si no hacían algo pronto morirías como el primero de tu tipo así que rowan...

--una poderosa bruja mayfair y doctora muggle, se le ocurrió la idea de un vientre sustituto...

--bueno todo salió bien tu naciste sano y mona mayfair viene a verte de vez en cuando a visitarte...

--mi padre aun no despierta y la familia de este no quiere verme ya que yo podría ser hijo del cretino que lo abandono o del que se aprovecho de lo triste que el estaba por tal abandono para seducirlo

--draco eso no es tu culpa

--no es lo que opina Daniel

--Daniel y tu padre se llevaban pésimo

--pero ni sybelle ni benji me han querido conocer

--draco, tu padre te ama mucho

--lo sé y sé que armand arriesgo su vida por tenerme

--así es

--pero me da tristeza tan solo conocerlo por los apuntes de un tal David talbot y por lo queme cuenta mona, y además detesto a los cretinos de lestat y marius

-uno de ellos dos es tu otro padre

--por eso los detesto

--tu tienes que contarle todo esto a harry, especialmente ahora que el lord busca una unión con el clan vampirico y quiere usarte...

--ya que soy hijo de uno de los miembros principales y talvez de un hijo del milenio o de el idiota de su líder ...

--exacto

--no quiero que me odie

--draco

--al menos deja que me conozca primero okay

--okay, hoy cenaremos en familia con tus invitados, Narcisa esta decidida a darle una buena impresión a harry, inclusive dice que debemos tratar bien a granger

--ella es aliada de la comadreja

--ni tu madre ni yo lo creemos le su mente te apuesto lo que quieras a que a de estar dolida...

--por?

--según me dijo severus ella se entendía con la comadreja

--que!

--si el los encontró en circunstancias muy comprometidas es mas, no se si deba decírtelo ya que me entere de estopor mi cargo en la junta de padres en hogwarts , poppy me lo contó como una confidencia ni la familia de los menores lo sabe

--saber que ya deja de hacerte el interesante y dime

-bien cuando potter y weasley iniciaban su relación bueno granger se entero de que ella estaba embarazada

--!QUE!

--y el para salvarse, con ayuda de su hermana inicio rumores de que ella era una cualquiera...y granger perdió el niño , lo cual no detuvo los rumores ya que no quería que lo vincularan con tal perdida imagínate que hasta intento inculpar a sevi, quien claro lo puso en su lugar y me contó todo todito

--pero y harry?

--el no sabe nada ya que granger no sabe como decírselo y tiene miedo de que el piense que era una cualquiera ya que ella siguió saliendo con weasley aun cuando este había iniciado su relación con harry

--la muy puta!

--estaba enamorada y muy confundida, después el parcito de hermanitos se dedicaron a manipularla y ella teme perder la amistad de potter

--y tu quieres que deje a harry con un cretino así

--¡ni de broma!

--bien espérate a que el se entere de esto

--tu no puedes decirle nada eso le compete granger lo que a ti te compete es decirle lo tuyo

--pero daddy!

puff

--señor, joven amo ya llego el joven potter acompañado del joven zabinny, una muchacha trigueña y 2 weasley puajj

--bien kruger hazlos pasar a la biblioteca

--si amo

puff

--se honesto con él y gánate la confianza de granger aun si debes contarle todo a ambos pero no confíes nada a esos dos hermanitos

--si...tengo miedo de perderlo

--no te preocupes todo va a salir bien hijo, te lo prometo

CONTINUARA/

Bueno y que opinan de esta locura ¿la continuo o no?

MANTÍCORA 

Clasificación del MM: XXXXX

La mantícora es una bestia griega sumamente peligrosa. Posee la cabeza de un hombre, el cuerpo de un león y la cola de un escorpión. Tan peligrosa y rara de encontrar como una quimera, la mantícora es conocida por canturrear suavemente mientras devora a su presa. La piel de la mantícora repele casi todos los encantamientos conocidos y la picadura de su aguijón causa una muerte instantánea.

_NUNDU_

Clasificación del MM: XXXXX

Esta bestia del este de África puede considerarse la más peligrosa del mundo. Es un gigantesco leopardo que se mueve silenciosamente pese a su tamaño y cuyo aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. Nunca ha sido dominado por menos de cien magos capacitados bien coordinados.

(sacado del libro de criaturas de la diosa rowling)


	2. Chapter 2

La maldición de los black 

quiero aclarar que ningún personaje se va a transformar en chica la adv es por bellatrix y nadie mas y a los fans de ron(extrañamente e comprobado que existen) que conste que aquí lo voy a dejar tan mal que el tipo va a parecer el malo de teleserie mexicana(o leoncio de isaura , mi mama se instala en mi pieza a verla buaaaaaaa odio a isaura , viva rosa y elena)

las paejas seran harry-draco/ mione-blaise/ lestat-armand/ lucius-remus/ fred-george/ sybelle-narcissa (algunas serán protagónicas otras tan solo se nombraran)

no ha sucedido lo del sexto libro

/cap2/

Ronald weasley asistió ese día a la mansión Malfoy fingiendo ser un novio mimoso con un ligero caso de celos, pero la realidad era otra...

Ronald weasley no amaba a harry potter la verdad es que lo despreciaba, aunque debía admitir que el moreno lo calentaba, para el mundo ron era el novio ideal, pero la realidad era que tan solo era un ambicioso sin moral...

Desde un principio ron jamás sintió amistad por harry, la primera vez que lo vio se sintió inferior y el odiaba eso por años se había sentido así y no quería seguir..cuando supo el nombre de su actual novio, comprendió que si se le acercaba corrió al riesgo de vivir a su sombra, como le pasaba con sus hermanos, aunque también había puntos buenos en esa unión; el saber de la tormentosa infancia de harry lo hacia sentir superior y que decir de que el idiota hubiera rechazado la amistad de Malfoy por el, además si alguien como Malfoy lo quería cerca era por algo o no?

Ron intento aprovecharse de su fama pero le resulto inútil, odio que harry fuera tan popular con todos, aunque eso también le abrió puertas, odio que lo metieran al equipo antes que a el, aunque hizo un perfecto papel de animadora...

Inclusive en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal fingió que se sacrificaba por sus amigos cuando en realidad tenia miedo de enfrentarse al malo maloso y por eso fingió estar desmayado, pero de lo mas bien acepto el reconocimiento a fin de ese año(de algo debería servirle el hecho de aguantar a potter)

Durante segundo y tercero se conformo con ser un actor secundario para así correr menos riesgos, pero eso lo enfermaba sobre todo el saber que potter estaba podrido en plata...

Los únicos que comprendían su manera de pensar eran ginny y percy, ya que odiaban a harry, mione y al resto de los weasley casi tanto como el...

En cuarto ya no pudo mas y mando al demonio a potter, como se había atrevido a participar en el torneo sin el, y tener tanto dinero para no notar que lo había estafado con galleones falsos, pero poco le duro la pataleta al comprobar que la escuela se estaba poniendo de parte de potter y a el no le convenía que dar como el mal amigo delante de todos

En quinto inicio su relación con granger a espaldas de todos, supuestamente por respeto a la tristeza de harry pero la verdad es que fue por los timos, ron necesitaba que mione lo ayudara, pero su objetivo era otro desde principios de año había intentado seducir al niño que vivió y por fin lo logro gracia ala oportuna muerta del pulgoso

Para ron no había amor involucrado, era conveniencia harry tenia todo lo que el quería, fama, simpatía general(después de descubrirse lo de voldy)dinero y que decir que el hecho de que fuera tan comestible no lo molestaba en lo mas mínimo, pero había un solo problema ;..harry era mas mojigato que la puta sangre sucia...

En todo lo anterior pensaba ron weasley mientras entraba a la mansión Malfoy representando su papel con la ayuda de su eterna cómplice; ginny...

El trío dorado mas la putita, perdón ginny; estaban asombrados por la dimensión y riquezas de la mansión Malfoy

Pero el colmo llego cuando mione se puso a hiperventilar al ver la lujosa biblioteca, donde los había dejado el elfo...harry y blaise zabbiny tuvieron que ayudarla allegar a un sillón, y mientras estos estaban preocupados por ella, el par hermanitos estaban verdes de la envidia y como no con el complejo de inferioridad que siempre han tenido

Justo en ese momento entro draco quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de el

--hola—saludo alegremente draco Malfoy—harry, blaise granger..-alzó su ceja d manera despectiva-- weasleys

--a hola draco—dijo harry ligeramente sonrojado cosa que no paso desapercibida ni para draco ni para ron—gracias por invitarnos

--de nada siempre es un placer tenerte cerca—dijo sonriéndole seductoramente, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la única dama presente-- granger estas bien?

--si eh ..gracias

--ves draco que yo no e sido el único que se a desmayado al ver tu biblioteca , por dios es al menos 3 veces mas grande que la de hogwarts y además esta contiene obras muggles y en primera edición ortografiadas

--bromeas no eh—pregunto histérica hermione, como duddley frente a la mejor pastelería del país—tienes que estar bromeando

--para nada, te lo juro granger

--si lo desean pueden tomar prestado lo que quieran tan solo cuídenlo y me lo devuelven en hogwarts

--de verdad?-hermione lo miraba con ojitos de cachorrito—no hay problema

--claro yo después se lo envió a daddy

--daddy, vaya el niñito de Papa mostrando sus juguetes

--ron—lo regaño harry—por favor

--pero si es verdad el hurón intenta impresionar con su dinero

--hola draco—saludo coquetamente ginny—cuanto tiempo

--weasley te puedo asegurar que tengo mejores formas de impresionar y no gastaría ninguna contigo sin contar que no recuerdo haberte invitado ni tampoco a tu confianzuda hermana

--lo siento draco yo lo traje, es que...

--no te preocupes harry, puedes invitar a quien quieras tan solo me gustaría que algunas visitas recordaran su calidad de tales

--um Malfoy puedo llevarme estos?

--eh—draco con gotita por la inmensa pila de libros que hermione era capaz de cargar y sin tropezarse, a pesar de que le llegaban mas arriba de la cabeza—claro

--no te preocupes es como si viera a través de ellos, es una hormiguita—le informo harry, al ver su cara de desconcierto—es capaz de cargar el doble de su peso en libros y aun así no chocar con nadie

--que amable de tu parte—dijo ron irónicamente—que quieres a cambio?

--nada, no hay nada que tu puedas darme y con respecto a mi repentino ataque de amabilidad; por que no habría de serlo, me toco un grupo de estudio genial, blaise es mi mejor amigo, como bien sabes harry me cae increíblemente y granger es muy inteligente cosa que respeto

--gracias –dijo la aludida sin solar sus libros—te los devuelvo apenas lleguemos a hogwarts

--no es necesario tomate tu tiempo—dijo sonriéndole amablemente, no es que draco fuera cínico si no que le tenia lastima a mione—ahora donde prefieren que hagamos el trabajo escrito ¿aquí o en la terraza?

--en la piscina ¡

blaise salió corriendo a al patio

--bien sigámoslo

--educadito el niño—dijo ginny—es que acaso su madre no lo educo como es debido

--miss weasley blaise puede hacer lo que quiera en mi casa—no insultes a su madre harry la quiere mucho no insultes a la ballena loca se repetía una y otra vez--pasa mas tiempo en ella que yo

--vaya ya me imagino haciendo que—dijo ron triunfal dirigiéndole la mirada a su triste novio—es lo típico no, amor, que los grandes amigos terminen juntos?

--weasel en mi caso es distinto, yo no creo en eso, blaise es como si fuera mi hermano—harry se iba animando a medida que escuchaba draco cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie—ahora salgamos ala terraza

--pero los libros!

--no te preocupes granger no e van a ir corriendo déjalos ahí y cuando te vayas te los llevas

---que generoso se ve que esta casa se presta para muchas cosas—dijo ron mientras salían al cuidado jardín y se topaban con la inmensa piscina—de seguro nunca nadie se aburre aquí

--no se que insinúas comadreja pero déjame aclararte que esta es una casa decente y..

al pobre draco todo el argumento se le fue al suelo, donde harry se tropezó con varios preservativos usados, un sostén traslucido y pedazos de o que alguna vez fue un pantalón ensangrentado

--decías—ron apenas si se aguanta las ganas de reírse en su cara, pero no podía ser tan obvio frente a harry—vaya que aquí si saben como divertirse no como nosotros e harry

--comadreja, harry te juro que yo no...

--no te preocupes draco—de nuevo triste y decepcionado?—eso no es mi asunto

--si hurón y por que le das explicaciones a mi novio?

Blaise llego hasta el grupo y se puso a reír

--ya veo que lucius hizo otra de sus fiestas¿ y esta cuando fue?

--anoche—draco se dio cuenta de su error—es decir...

--lucius hace esta clase de fiestas—pregunto el niño que vivió mientras se sonreía—de verdad?

--si yo antes venia pero desde que draco dejo de asistir yo también

---porque—pregunto harry de manera suspicaz—acaso hacen todo juntos?

--no es que ni lucius ni snape me dejan entrar Así que entraba a escondidas con ayuda de draco...

--vaya familia---se burlo ron dirigiéndole una mirada que claramente decía"harry nunca te lo perdonara"—y pensar que mientras nosotros celebramos con globos y tortas, a ti te celebraban y de que modo e Malfoy

--weazel—draco parecía a punto de matar a la puta comadreja—después de que acabe con mi padre te voy...

--draco—no ahora si que harry no querría saber nada de el—porque abandonaste las fiestas?

--eh—draco no lograba procesar que su amado le hubiera preguntado eso—que?

--que no es obvio le dolía demasiado, me pregunto como te sentabas Malfoy seguro que hasta te pegaron algo

--para tu información estas fiestas son muy exclusivas no entra cualquier gentuza como tu—dijo blaise, quien al ver a su amigo sin poder defenderse decidió hacerlo por el—y para que lo sepas draco da jamás en toda su vida le han dado entiendes comadrejita o acaso tengo que explicártelos con manzanas y antes de que me preguntes a mí tampoco ya que soy hetero

--lo deje por que me enamore-dijo draco quien tan solo tenia ojos para su amor—y a pesar de que no estoy con esa persona no quiero serle infiel

--esa persona tiene suerte—draco se derritió ante la dulce sonrisa de su amor—pero por que no están juntos?

--el esta con alguien que no lo merece—mirada fija en ronald, hasta un ciego hubiera captado esa indirecta—pero no voy a darme por vencido

--no deberías—de repente harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sonrojado miro para otro lado--empecemos el informe

draco no cabía en su felicidad, no es que harry le hubiera a dicho que si pero le dejaba ver que tenia una oportunidad probablemente se sentiría confundido y que estaba traicionando a la comadreja pero draco se ocuparía de eso

Los hermanitos estaban con ataques de nervios; ron no estaba a dejar ir a su novio menos ahora que este había sido declarado heredero universal de los bienes black...y ginny bueno ella también había elegido su blanco ...draco Malfoy

Realizaron su tarea a la sombra en el jardín de una manera placida y eficaz, los cuatro se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, cosa que obvia mente molesto a los hermanitos zanahoria que intentaron hacer de todo para entorpecerlos; cosa que tan solo paso desapercibida para harry...

--bueno por que no tomamos un receso y le digo a los elfos que traigan la merienda

--si me muero de hambre

--seria agradable—dijo mione sonriéndole—gracias Malfoy

--de nada

--y que hay de comer muggle asado—dijo ron—o que comen en las casas de mortifagos?

--weasley estas agotando mi paciencia y voy...

--draco me podrías mostrar a Beltsy?

--que ya quieres conocerla?

--si—no en verdad tan solo no quiero que le des a ron lo que sé merece—vamos?

--claro?

--le vas a presentar a Beltsy—dijo blaise sorprendido—cuidado potter a mi me tomo años ganarme la confianza de esa cosa

--eh Beltsy no es una cosa!

--y que es exactamente—pregunto mione—que quieres ver harry?

--la mascota de draco

--bien vamos esta en mi habitación

--vamos todos—dijo el pelirrojo, quien por nada del mundo dejaría a su novio solo con Malfoy en la habitación de este—suena peligroso

--no en realidad aunque no se si para ti , nunca le han gustado os pelirrojos

--y que es Beltsy exactamente—le pregunto mione a blaise—es peligrosa?

--tanto como cualquier manticora adulta—dijo blaise que al ver la aprensión de la castaña—no te preocupes jamás lastimaría a nadie que draco apreciara –miro directamente a harry—o amara

la castaña le sonrió mientras los pelirrojos se miraban entre ellos con evidente terror

--ginny se quiere quedar –dijo ron—y como no puedo dejarla sola en un lugar así me quedo con ella

--como quieras—le dijo harry despectivamente—vamos draco

--si—draco tenia que aguantar las ganas de besar a harry a cada segundo el moreno era más suyo y menos de la comadreja—sígueme

draco los guió hasta una bellísima habitación donde a los pies de l a cama descansaba una manticora adulta

--Beltsy—la manticora se levanto al oír la voz del que consideraba como su cachorro—hola preciosa

Beltsy se acerco para dejarse acariciar por draco, mientras se dedicaba a ver a los presentes saludo con un gruñido a blaise, vio como a mione como si fuera una hamburguesa giganta hasta que noto que no era su comida ya que el amigo de su cachorro la protegía como si fuera su pareja, por lo que también le dedico un gruñido de saludo y entonces vio al moreno, desprendía magia, poderosa magia un contrincante digno...

--Beltsy, el es harry—al oír ese nombre Beltsy se relajo y se acerco al moreno –harry tranquilo no te va hacer nada

el moreno se agacho y la acaricio ante lo que Beltsy le lengüeteó la cara, como si también fuera su cachorro, cosa a su modo de ver seria apenas su draco lo alejara de la pareja inconveniente que tenia, entonces ese muchacho pasaría a ser pareja de su cachorro y por lo tanto parte de su camada, Beltsy lo vio con cariño...

Draco estaba feliz su querida Beltsy había aceptado a harry y este parecía empezar a estimarla, si talvez harry pudiera amarlo con su lado oscuro ¿o eso seria esperar demasiado? Bueno primero habría que alejarlo de la puta comadreja

El resto de la mañana paso sin contratiempos; tomaron un snack, terminaron la tarea y entonces blaise sugirió que nadaran en la piscina...

--pero ninguno trajimos traje de baño—harry no dijo que en realidad no tenia---y además no se nadar

--no te preocupes le puedo pedir a los elfos que traigan trajes de la tallas de todos, los compraran en un segundo –y no era broma en cualquier tienda le daba preferencia a los Malfoy es mas cerraban las tiendas para que el pudiera escoger tranquilo—y con respecto a no saber nada hay partes pocos profundas y yo me ofrezco a enseñarte

--si harry acepta—le dijo mione, Malfoy no era santo de su devoción pero era preferible a ronald mcdonald y además estaba claro que harry sentía algo por este, talvez Malfoy lo pudiera salvar de las garras de la comadreja y apreciarlo como se merecía—porfa si

--claro

--no se diga mas—de verdad le estaba empezando a caer bien granger y al parecer no era el único, por el modo en que blaise no dejaba de mirarla—kruger

plop

si amo—kruger era el elfo mas leal de los Malfoy, conocía todos los secretos de estos y hasta ayudaba en las actividades de los mortifagos, si bien era un sádico que disfrutaba torturando muggles adoraba al joven draco—necesito que vayas a comprar unos trajes de baño,chicos me podrían decir su talla

--en bikini l—a kruger no le gustaba la muchacha ya que era hija de muggles, pero podría hacer una excepción además parecía que el joven blaise estaba dispuesto a darle un buen apellido a esta—gracias Malfoy

--de nada—dijo este sonriéndole—la talla de blaise ya la conoces—dijo para luego preguntar sonriéndole al moreno-- y la tuya harry

--la verdad es que no lo se—ya que tan solo uso la ropa que mi primo una ballena gigante me dejo—lo siento

--no te preocupes —krugger sonrió, este era el que importaba le futura pareja de su joven amo, de buena familia, de grandes poderes, guapo y mas importante el verdadero y único amor de draco, kruger se asigno mentalmente la tarea de cuidar de su nuevo amo, ya que el joven potter se transformaría en un Malfoy así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera—krugger ya sabes que hacer

--hey y nosotros

--a si me olvidaba de ustedes—para krugger era claro que si fuera por el joven Malfoy hace rato que estos estarían bajo tierra y la verdad es que a krugger no le faltaban ganas de hacerle ese favor a la humanidad—también tráeles algo a ellos

--si joven amo

plop

a los pocos minutos krugger regreso colocando un hermoso traje de baño delante de todos los presentes mas una bolsa delante del joven potter

--gracias krugger—krugger sonrió la joven a pesar de su educación tenia modales , si no estaría mal para el joven zabbiny

--fenks—krugger apenas si se pudo aguantar las ganas de reír conocía al joven desde que era un mocoso y siempre le hacia reír cuando intentaba hacerse el cool

--muchas gracias krugger—le dijo el moreno sonriéndole con ternura en la mirada, krugger llego a la conclusión de que seria fácil encariñarse con este, tan solo que era muy dulce para este mundo pero el joven Malfoy podría protegerlo y krugger lo ayudaría—y gracias draco

--rojo detesto el color

--ni que lo digas menos mal que el mío es dorado

--ronald, ginny—draco vio con placer como harry dejaba de dedicarle esa dulce sonrisa que lo derretía para mirar desaprobadoramente al par de pelirrojos que no le habían agradecido a krugger y luego noto la bolsa frente a el—que es esto

--un regalo de cumpleaños—draco se preocupo de que harry e lo tomara a mal pero le había encargado a krugger que le comprara un nuevo guardarropa, no podía permitir que su amor siguiera así tan solo esperaba que este no se sintiera humillado o alguna tontera por l estilo, como si todo lo que tenia no fuera para harry—te debo muchos cumpleaños sin comentar con los dolores de cabeza que te cause

--así que intentando comprar a otros e hurón-- draco se moría por matar al pelirrojo y no era el único –supongo que es la única manera que conoces de tener gente a tu alrededor que patético

--cállate ron—dijo harry antes de que draco le contestara que al menos el si tenia dinero para comprar, y luego su harry se le acerco—gracias draco—le dijo dulcemente dándole un aun mas dulce beso en la mejilla—yo también te debo muchos regalos de cumpleaños

harry y draco compartieron una dulce sonrisa y una mirada que claramente decía; "te quiero"

--donde nos podemos cambiar—tan inoportuna como su hermano—me muero por nadar

--claro—le dijo draco fulminándola con la mirada y nuevamente no era el único, mientras el moreno se sonrojaba—bien les mostrare los diversos baños de la mansión

**15 minutos después**

harry se encontraba cambiandose en un lujoso baño de mármol con detalles de oro, mas que cambiándose estaba pensando

se daba cuenta que se había precipitado al iniciar una relación con ron, pero es que se encontraba tan solo y confundido por las muerte de sirius y si aunque le avergonzaba decirlo uso al pelirrojo, busco alivio en esa relación ...no es que lo hubiera hecho apropósito el genuinamente creyó que eso era amor pero ahora se daba cuenta que no lo era...

y por que ahora y no antes, la respuesta era:

Draco Malfoy, con draco le pasaban cosas , sentía algo nuevo algo tan fuerte que se le hacia irreal , pero no podía abandonar a ron eso seria injusto

**30 minutos después**

todos se encontraban en la piscina nadando, draco aprovechaba los diversos juegos o la excusas de las clases de natación para acercarse a harry lo mas posible...

Cuando por fin salieron a tomar sol

--que tal si se quedan esta noche y tenemos una fiesta aprovechando de que mis padres están fuera y no regresan hasta mañana

--genial party

--sin supervisión adulta?

--vamos mione relájate, yo me quedo---si grito internamente draco—no creo que a los dursley les importe

--si que divertido—y a esta quien la invito se preguntaba draco para luego dirigirle una significativa mirada a su elfo, el cual vigilaba a los pelirrojos oculto en las sombras—mama me dejara si hermione esta

--claro—a draco no le paso desapercibida la mirada dolida de la castaña ni tampoco a harry quien la miro interrogativamente, como podía ser tan cínica—mientras mas mejor

--si quien sabe de que tipo de fieta se trate—dijo el pelirrojo verde de la envidia parecía logotipo de una campaña de navidad—talvez como una de tu papi

--no weasley tan solo una sana fiesta con licor a elección y música—le devolvió el rubio—si no quieres no te quedes te aseguro que no se te extrañara

--y dejar a mi hermana y novio aquí—recalcando la palabra novio—si como no

**2am**

la fiesta había sido todo un éxito y las futuras parejas habían aprovechado para charlar y así conocerse mas

los weasley muertos de la rabia habían recurrido al alcohol y esto combinado con algún calmante de krugger los había dejado zeta

--bailamos—le pidió blaise a hermione, al ver la duda de esta le susurro al oído –necesitan tiempo a solas

--si me encantaría

--quieres dar un paseo—draco decidió jugárselas todas por el todo aprovechando la que tal vez seria su única oportunidad—vamos

--si claro

después de un rato caminado

--harry yo e me gustas me gustas mucho

--eh draco—harry se sonrojo de una manera que draco considero tentadora—tu también me gustas mucho pero no puedo hacerle eso a ron el a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

---mentira no me gustas—el moreno le dirigió una mirada asesina—te amo

--draco

--dime tu lo amas o acaso el te ama?

--no se ron pero yo no lo amo, pero tampoco lo puedo dejar

--porque no?

--por que no quiero jugar con el usarlo cuando me conviene y luego abandonarlo

--eso fue ¿no te acercaste a el para olvidar el dolor de la muerte de black?

--como es que?

--te conozco por eso es que te amo

--de que demonio es que hablas?

--legri... como se llame eso de leer las mentes de otros, se me da natural

--leíste mi mente—el moreno estaba furioso y herido—como pudiste!

--cuando me empecé a enamorar decidí combatirlo odiándote y para eso leí tu mente pensaba en usar eso contra ti

--cretino

--pero me enamore perdidamente

--que!

--me enamore de tu verdadero yo mas me hubiera convenido no leer tu mente, después de conocerte dime como podía dejar de amarte

--draco

--te amo harry de vedad eres todo para mi—dijo draco acercándosele lentamente—dame una oportunidad por favor

draco beso los suaves labios del moreno y se sintió como nuca antes y no era el único

ninguno de los dos jamás había sentido algo así la pasión les impedía formar cualquier idea coherente

harry empezó a salir del trance cuando se vio transportado ala habitación del slytherin y estuvo a punto de recuperarla por completo cuando a un gesto del rubio ambos se encontraban desnudos pero la perdió nuevamente ante la hermosa figura que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo

draco Malfoy nervioso, mordiéndose el labio sonrojado y mirándolo con ojos llenos de esperanza que le rogaban silenciosamente que no le abandonara

--te amo harry –harry estaba seguro que nadie mas había visto esa faceta del slytherin, se veía tan frágil y parecía confiar ciegamente en el—por favor tómame

**mientras tanto en los jardines**

--donde se metieron?

--han de estar juntos aprovechando la falta de interrupciones

--l dudo harry se sentiría muy culpable

--no si hablaras con el

--disculpa y que mierda sabes tu!

--no mucho tan solo se que tu salías con la comadreja, por algo debieron terminar talvez si hablas con potter el entre en razona

--y se transforme en la presa de tu amiguito

--draco lo ama

--que!

--si por increíble que parezca se enamoro

--malfoy draco Malfoy?

--si repito por increíble que parezca draco lo ama, es mas por eso te presto los libros ¿o acaso el es conocido por su amabilidad?

--lo sabia ese cretino intento sobornarme

-no malinterpretes el tan solo intento acercarse a ti sabe que eres la mejor amiga de harry y por lo tanto intenta transformarse en tu amigo , no hay nada malo en eso tan solo intenta ganase a la suegra

--hey

--dale una oportunidad por favor

--supongo que es mejor que el cretino de ron

--viste yo sabia que algo te había hecho y que hizo?

--no es tu asunto

--mala—dij haciendo un puchero—yo tan solo me preocupo por draco y..

--y?

--y por ti

--zabbiny

**de vuelta al cuarto de draco**

harry no sabia que hacer esta era su primera vez. Draco al ver la confusión de su amor tomo el control y con cuidado guió la erección del moreno hacia su entrada

harry con cuidado comenzó a entrar en draco pero al ver el gesto de dolor en ese hermoso rostro se detuvo...

--que no porque—draco estaba confundido y asustado el no quería que harry se detuviera estaba mas que dispuesto a soportar el dolor por su amado harry, pero entonces sintió como harry sustituía su pené por un solitario dedo y como este entraba delicadamente en su interior—oh harry

--creo que será mejor empezar así—dijo el moreno besándolo en parte para distraerlo del dolor y en parte para llevar a cabo un impulso mayor que todo lo sentido hasta ahora—mi ángel mi bello ángel

--harry—el rubio le sonrió con dulzura mientras otro dedo entraba en su interior y tuvo que gritar las siguientes palabras cuando esos dedos encontraron un punto muy sensible en su interior—te amo!

--ya veo que eso te gusta—le dijo el moreno con dulzura, sin responder su declaración ya que el aun no estaba seguro de su respuesta lo único que sabia ahora era qué quería estar con draco, poseerlo ser uno con el—tienes algo que ayude?

--Ayude?—draco nunca se había preocupado por el bienestar de sus amantes de ocasión, pero entonces recordó el lubricante que en broma severus le había regalado durante el desayuno "por si por fin le quitas lo santurrón a potter"entonces lo quiso matar por la broma pero ahora se lo agradecía—en la mesa de noche

harry estiro la mano y el lubricante llego a esta , con cuidado se lo unto en una mano y deslizo tres dedos dentro del rubio, para luego colocar una abundante cantidad en su erección...cuando considero que draco estaba lo suficientemente dilatado retiro su manó ,pero antes de entrar en su dulce dragón lo miro con detenimiento, draco se veía tan dulce con su cabello alborotado, con sus ojos llorosos se notaba que tenia miedo pero también que...confiaba en el

--te amo—dijo harry cuando finalmente entro el de una sola embestida, draco cerro los ojos por el dolor, se decía así mismo que debería haber escuchado mal pero entonces sintió como el moreno besaba sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba al oído—te amo

--que –draco no lo podía creer no quería tener esperanzas—que dijiste?

--que te amo

el moreno cerro sello sus labios con un apasionado beso para a continuación empezar a moverse en su interior disfrutando ser el primeo dentro de draco Malfoy

dentro de un rato ambos llegaron al clímax disfrutando su primer orgasmo juntos, con delicadeza harry salió de su amado dragón para luego abrazarlo con dulzura y acariciar su cabello hasta que el rubio se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo donde pronto el rubio lo acompaño

a la mañana siguiente cuando draco se despertó se sentía extrañamente adolorido e inclusive aprisionado por algo , difícilmente se incorporo casi le da un ataque cardiaco cundo descubrió quien lo estaba aprisionando en un posesivo abrazo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche pasada e inclusive sintió como por su mejilla se deslizaban lagrimas de felicidad ahora que por fin el moreno estaba donde debería estar a su lado en su alcoba como tantas veces soñó...la maldición no se había roto el aun amaba a harry, pero no le importaba estaba feliz si fuera por el pasaría el resto de sus días así junto al moreno enamorado, pero harry...se borro su sonrisa al pensar que pasaría si harry decidía hacer como que nada había pasado y volver con el pelirrojo las lagrimas de felicidad pronto se trucaron en otras de angustia pura y sus sollozos despertaron al moreno

--draco?—draco rápidamente seco sus lagrimas para que harry no las viera—draco tu y yo no podemos estar juntos—draco sintió como toda sus ilusiones se hacían trizas—no aun

--no aun—acaso tenia alguna esperanza—como es eso?

--no hasta que le diga a ron

--le vas a decir --draco no quería hacerse ilusiones pero no podía evitarlo poco a poco sentía mariposas en el estomago—porque?

--acaso eso no es obvio no puedo mentirle—de nuevo su esperanza moría—te amo y necesito que el comprenda eso no es justo para ninguno seguir esa relación

--de verdad?

--si aunque debo admitir tengo miedo no quiero perderlo

--quieres seguir con el?

--no quiero perderlo como amigo, confundimos las cosas pero ron y yo tan solo somos amigos ahora lo se—dijo besándolo dulcemente—pero no creo que me perdone y tiene razón debí hablar antes con el —draco podía haber dicho algo al respecto pero eso le correspondía a granger—me puedes esperar?

--entonces tu quieres que salgamos

--si y tu?—el rubio le contesto con una sonrisa que competía con el sol en su brilo y suave beso—te amo draco malfoy tan solo espérame

--cuanto tiempo?

--umm hasta la vuelta hogwarts inclusive si no lo veo hasta entonces ahí resolveré todo con el—ahora fue el turno harry de sonreír –de ahí aceptarías ser mi novio formal?—el rubio no lo podía creer no podía articular palabra así que el moreno lo beso por ultima vez antes de dirigirse al baño—piénsatelo

draco no necesitaba pensárselo estaba saltando en la cama literalmente, se acomodo en esta y espero a que su pareja saliera de la ducha entonces le daría una respuesta mas que adecuada sin importar cuan adolorido siguiera, pero entonces...

--draco lo lograste—entro su madre gritando—bien hecho te llevaste a potter a la cama y rompiste la maldición por fin somos libres

--maldición—justo ese momento harry eligió para salir dela ducha—de que maldición están hablando?

--a potter sigues aquí ya te puedes ir ya no nos eres de utilidad—harry se la quedo mirando sin entender—vete o es que acaso quieres que te pague tus honorarios, vamos no creerías que sinceramente mi hijo se podría enamorar de ti

--madre!

--pero si es verdad tan solo te usamos para romper un maldición y ahora ya no te necesitamos así que dejar de dar lastima y lárgate ya te voy a enviar tus honorarios

--entiendo –dijo harry para mirarlos con odio y luego desaparece no si antes decir—soy un idiota no Malfoy maldito bastardo

plop

--no harry—draco se levanto de la cama--no esto no puede estar pasando

--hijo estoy tan orgullosa—dijo su madre abrazándolo—me imagino el sacrifico que debió haber sido

--no fue ningún sacrificio lo amo!

--pero que , si la maldición ya se rompió yo ya no , y Andrómeda ya dejo al...draco no me digas que...

--es amor verdadero si, lo amo made lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo y por tu estupidez lo perdí

--draco lo siento yo no sabia—narcisa siguió a su hijo quien mágicamente se encontraba vestido—lo siento mi amor yo en verdad...

--Enhorabuena draco te felici...

--vete a la mierda padre

--y a este que le pasa—pregunto lucius a su esposa después de toparse accidentalmente con su hijo –no debería estar feliz se libro de potter

--era amor verdadero aun lo ama

--bien no hay problema ni que fuera un weasley , simple se queda con poter y se casan cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad

--lo dudo potter no quiere saber nada de el

--por que, que paso?—lucius noto la mirada de culpabilidad en su mejor amiga—cissy?

--se me salió todo con potter

--que!

--creí que ya no lo necesitábamos y ahora el ya se transporto a su casa o dios que hice pobre draco

--y pobre potter

--a ese que lo consuele su madre a mi me preocupa mi hijo

--cissy potter no tiene madre

--pero tiene una tía que es lo mismo

--no lo es su familia lo maltrata

--que!

--draco leyó su mente a potter lo han maltratado toda su vida , pobre chico en verdad

--entonces no es el príncipe mimado que dijo severus?

--no querida a potter lo golpean lo humillan, lo hacen hacer de cenicienta imagínate que hasta los once tenia que dormir en la alacena debajo de las escaleras entre las arañas

--o dios mío

--ni que lo digas al pobre chico lo tratan peor que a un elfo domestico

--dios mío que e hecho soy un monstruo le dije cosas horribles

--no cissy no es tu culpa tu no sabias

–o lucius nunca me van a perdonar

**mientras tanto en el salón**

--ya levántense, harry ya se fue chao

--maldito hurón ven vamos ginny

--si los polvos flu—ginny empezó a buscar entre sus cosas—dónde

--hay en un saco junto a la chimenea ocupen cuantos quieran llévenselos si quieren tan solo lárguense de una vez

los weasley no se hicieron esperar la verdad es que Malfoy se veía terrorífico

--bien yo me voy hasta luego

--espera granger

--para que para que me grites

--no por favor te lo ruego escúchame

--esta bien—hermione era la primera vez que veía al príncipe slytherin tan abatido y además había dicho por favor y aun mas increíble te lo ruego—que quieres

--por donde empiezo ya se has oído de la maldición black

--draco

--tan sol rumores

--me lo imagine yo te la voy a contar hasta con ejemplos estas de suerte granger ...

**25 minutos después **

--que mierda –mione no se lo podía creer—entonces tu master es harry?

--era al acostarme con el rompí la maldición como tan amablemente mi made le informo

--entonces que quieres con el?

--lo amo granger lo amo de verdad, por favor te lo ruego habla con el ayúdame

--lo sabes cierto—hermione lo miro con odio mientras draco asentía—entonces quieres que me odie a mi en vez de a ti maldito!.

--no!—draco la miraba aterrorizado—no te pido eso, no le digas nada no me importa tan solo te pido que como su amiga me ayudes para que el hable conmigo y le pueda explicar todo

--y le vas a decir, o acaso ya le dijiste!

--decirle que?—blaise estaba mas perdido que snape en show de los cariñositos--explíquenme

--no jamás te lo juro ese es tu asunto aunque considero que debes desenmascarar a esa maldita comadreja y la puta de su hermana, pero esa es tu decisión yo tan solo te ruego que me ayudes a poder hablar con el nada mas–le dijo draco arrodillándose ante ella-- te lo ruego granger

--draco que mierda estas haciendo levántate

--no pudo blaise te lo juro no puedo vivir sin el—a su pesar mione estaba conmovida aun mas cuando vio al rubio empezar a llorar—te lo ruego eres mi única esperanza

-levántate—le dijo con ternura ayudándolo ya que el rubio no paraba de llorar—te voy a ayudar tan solo no me pidas que le cuente yo tampoco quiero perderlo, es mi hermano no podría perderlo

--gracias—dijo draco mientras se dejaba abrazar por su amigo y comenzaba a clamarme—gracias granger no se como pagártelo

--hermione—le dijo sonriéndole—mis amigos me llaman hermione y los amigos no se pagan draco—el rubio le sonrió—tan solo hazlo feliz

--te lo juro

CONTINUARA

no soy buena con los lemons es mas si alguien mas se ofrece a hacerlos por mi se lo agradecería en el alma (tan solo envíenme a mi mail un pedazo de lemon que hayan escrito) , asi que por ahora lo siento es lo que hay nada mas

a cambio del mal lemmon lo hice ultra largo y si puedo lo subo con el siguiente capi si no al menos ya lo empecé así que no me voy a demorar en actualizar...

PROMETO INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO TENGO VARIOS FICS DE HARRY POTTER POR ACTUALIZAR aquí van los títulos porfa échenles una mirada:

Cambio de piel harry-sevi

El secreto del dragon remus-draco, harry-cedric

El cachorro de remus lupin harry-remus

Una oportunidad para engañar el destino harry-voldy (continuación de segundas oportunidades)

Uno+uno son tres draco-harry-lucius(no incesto)


	3. Chapter 3

La maldición de los black 

Este capi va dedicado a mi querida amiga krispy disculpa mi ausencia

Harry paso las tres peores semanas de su existencia, no tan solo debía soportar a los dursley ya que le avergonzaba ir a casa de ron después de lo que había hecho, si no que además vivía con el constante recuerdo de draco

Draco sentía igual esas tres semanas se habían transformado en las mas largas de su vida si granger no lograba ayudarlo moriría...

Plataforma 9 ¾ 

Draco apenas si aguanto a las ganas de correr abrazos del moreno pero sabia que no tenia derecho que harry debía decidir si lo perdonaba primero e incluso si el milagro se hacia y lo perdonaba el no lo presionaría, harry decidiría cuando lo aria publico...

Harry no lo podía creer el muy cretino lo ignoro para irse con sus amigos y su fansclub, bastardo, ahora que había conseguido lo que quería lo ignoraba

Hogwarts express 

Harry se fue molesto todo el camino, acepto los abrazos y besos de ron con culpa

Draco apenas si podía resistir las ganas de correr a los brazos de su amado mas aun sabiendo que estaban a un compartimiento de distancia sus amigos sabían eso y respetaban su silencio aunque claramente intentaban animarlo. Sus mas cercanos sabían lo que había pasado en mayor o menor grado tan solo blaize sabia la historia con lujo de detalles, lo único que todo slytherin sabia era que su príncipe quería potter y por lo tanto tendría a potter, aun si todo slytherin tenia que raptar a potter y matar a la puta comadreja...

Gran comedor 

Harry sentía rabia de cómo draco lo ignoraba para dedicarse atender a todo su fans club y lo peor de todo es que prácticamente todo hogwarts pertenecía a el, ya era una cosa que Malfoy, ¡si Malfoy ya no mas draco, Fuera el puto amo y señor de slytherin pero ahora también que todo hogwarts actuara como si el fuera un idol...y ¿así querían que se olvidara de el, mierda por que Malfoy tenia que verse tan increíblemente bien.

Pasaba entre las mesas llevándose con el todas las miradas y suspiros, pero el muy maldito era ajeno a eso actuaba como si nadie valiera la pena para dirigirle una maldita mirada...ni siquiera a mi

La realidad es que draco ignoraba todas esas miradas en parte porque estaba acostumbrado y en mayor parte por que estaba demasiado ocupado en disimular sus

titánicos esfuerzos para no tirarse encima de harry... no mentira es que blaise, pansy, crable y goyle lo tenían sujeto bajo la mesa ...pero mierda ¿porque harry tenia que verse tan bien en tres míseras semanas? había crecido mínimo unos 9 cms y mas encima había desarrollado músculos , como si ya antes no fuera irresistible y su aroma...draco hasta aquí sentía ese aroma que no podía compararse con nada antes conocido. Era el aroma que harry dejo en su cuerpo después de tomarlo aun recordaba como lloro cuando noto que este se desvanecía con la ducha se tiro al piso de la misma y se puso a llorar por horas, con suerte no le dio una pulmonía...

Clases de pociones 

Harry no lo podía creer tenia que estar alucinando snape siendo amble con el, mierda ya venia el Apocalipsis y el sin acabar con voldy y peleado con draco, al menos que...

--potter que esta haciendo—le pregunto snape notando como el león buscaba algo debajo de su escritorio—que se le perdió?

--la cámara escondida

snape se masajeo el puente de la nariz, de vedad que el mocoso no se lo hacia fácil, el tan solo intentaba ser amble con él y este se dedicaba a buscar una cámara escondida como si fuera imposible que severus snape fuera amble con harry potter...

...porque mierda no estoy buscando la cámara con el?

¡A es cierto! mi ahijado se enamoro de potter con o sin maldición y por la bocaza de cissy lo perdió y ahora el pobre tiene que recuperarlo porque si no se suicida...

¿hey y eso a mí que me importa? Si tengo ropa negra de sobra tanto para el funeral como el luto, ¿a quien engaño? quiero al mocoso como si fuera mi hijo...!.Para un minuto! ¿eso me hace suegro de potter, ¡!Hay que jaqueca!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír su amor era tan inocente, ¡vamos granger si no haces algo pronto me lo secuestro!

por fin termino la clase y harry ordeno rápidamente sus cosas, no vaya se que snape recuperara la cordura y le quitara puntos a su pobre casita

--harry

--si mione

--me puedes ver en la sala d los menesteres en media hora hay algo que deseo mostrarte

--e si claro

--y esa que quería?

--nada ron—dijo sonriéndole—nos vemos en la siguiente clase

--bien no tardes

Sala de los menesteres 

harry se dirigió hacia la sala de los menesteres, la cual ya tenia una puerta, entro a un cómodo living donde se encontraba la ultima persona que esperaba ver aunque no había dejado de pensar en ella desde su ultimo encuentro...

Harry intento salir pero el rubio se interpuso entre el y la puerta

--sal

--no

--sal por las buenas o...

--Golpéame, desquítate haz lo que quieras pero por favor no me abandones

--deja de actuar la maldición...

--ya no existe

--entonces admites queme usaste para desacerté de ella!

--tan solo escúchame y después júzgame

--que te remuerde la conciencia y necesitas justificarte?

--te lo ruego—draco se había apartado de la puerta para abrazarlo-- por favor mi amor

--no me digas así—el moreno estaba cediendo contra su voluntad—y habla de una vez

--bien todo empezó...

**15 minutos después**

--así que ya todos son libres de la maldición?

--Sí

--entonces que haces aquí?

--te amo

--no, tu creíste amarme por la...

--NO, ¡Te amo! la estúpida maldición ya termino y yo aun te amo

--Cómo es eso posible?

--por la maldición me atrajiste es verdad, si no probablemente no te hubiera notado...

--viste!

---déjame terminar amor, por la maldición me atrajiste... . e intente luchar contra eso leí tu mente para encontrar tus puntos débiles y deshacerme de ti

--que dulce!

--pero me enamore, me enamore perdidamente con o sin maldición te amo y te voy a amar por el resto de mis días

--como sabes eso?

--por que me completas , si se que suena cursi y créeme que jamás ni en mis peores pesadillas me imagine diciendo un cliché así pero es verdad cuando estoy contigo me siento así como si hubiera encontrado algo que busque toda mi vida

--no te creo

--por la cresta potter deje de matar por esto, deje las orgías para no serle infiel a alguien que no tenia, y no digas que es la puta maldición –dijo notando como harry iba a interrumpirlo—porque no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haberme entregado por primera vez y mucho menos me arrepiento de amarte, así que te lo ruego dame una oportunidad demostrarte que te amo

harry miro al piso por lo que no noto que el joven comenzaba a llorar

--y por que me mentiste, por que no me contaste sobre la maldición?

--por que tenia miedo –dijo draco llorando, y harry al notar eso lo abrazo fuertemente-temía que no me aceptaras por favor no me abandones

--no mi amor—dijo harry mientras lo besaba—pero no mas mentira

--okay entonces creo que debo decirte que soy adoptado

--que, que pero la maldición?

--me afecto porque cissy me dio a luz

--que, no te entiendo

--prometes que no me vas abandonar sin importa quienes sean mis padres

--voldy o pedigrew?

--ni de broma

--la puta de bellatrix?

--no aunque fue esa perra quien se encargo de informarme sobre el hecho de que era adoptado

-bien entonces no me importa—le sonrió –si hubiera sido alguno de ellos me hubiera tomado un rato aceptarlo , pero no siéndolo no hay problema y me alegra que confíes en mi

--harry te amo—grito el rubio mientras lo besaba—de verdad te amo

--y yo a ti—le devolvió el beso—pero ¿como es eso de que Narcisa te parió?

--bueno es que un pariente de mi padre estaba embarazado y como Narcisa no podía tener hijos y esta persona estaba en coma me cambiaron de útero

--eso se puede hace?

--si pero es muy complicado, pero por suerte se pudo hacer, por lo que recibí algunos genes de cissy razón por que me afecto toda esa lesera

--hey no es lesera si no; no estaríamos juntos

--si supongo que es buena, mientras no me separe de ti

--te amo

--y yo a ti

--y dime mi dragón?

--me gusta como suena eso—dijo draco en total plan mimoso--repítelo

--mi dragón, que paso con tus padres biológicos—harry noto como draco se tensaba en sus brazos—que sucede draco?

--bueno uno no estoy seguro quien es hay 2 candidatos

--y tu madre

--padre

--pero tu dijiste?

--soy hijo de una pareja homosexual

--eso se puede?

--con pociones y aun así a veces al menos que como en el caso de armand no seas humano

--armand?

--la persona que me iba a dar a luz y que aun sigue en coma

--y el no era humano?

--bueno –draco estaba aterrorizado y si harry se alejaba de el, y si lo miraba en menos o aun peor le temía—mi padre es un vampiro

-...

--harry—draco ya estaba temblando—di algo por favor

--cool

--que?

--que lo considero genial—draco no lo podía creer, es mas harry le sonreía—oye y no me iras a morder?

--no si hasta soy vegetariano

--y no te afecta la luz del día?

--no mientras use protector solar

--guau tienes suerte eso es súper genial

--gracias –draco no cabía en si de felicidad había recuperado a su amor y este aceptaba sus genes—tómame

--que aquí ahora?

--que no quieres?

--puedes apostar que si

--pues que esperas?

Corredor afuera del gran comedor 

Harry y draco se perdieron varias clases y llegaron al comedor para la hora de la cena:

--draco será mejor que vayas a sentarte en tu mesa

--y tu que vas a hacer—draco estaba aterrorizado y si harry aun quería estar con la sucia comadreja, el no respondía de si mismo, haría un felpudo zanahoria en ese caso—tu y weasley?

--lo que te prometí

--eh?

--voy a hablar con el

--ahora?

--si no quiero seguir mintiéndole

-...

--draco te amo y jamás podría estar sin ti estas tres semanas han sido agonía

--OH harry—no llores , no llores que por muy vampiro que seas los ojos rojos no se le ven bien a nadie—mi amor yo tampoco

--también por ron

--que—ahora si felpudo de comadreja ala orden—por que

--el es mi mejor amigo y me siento como el peor traidor del mundo tengo que aclararle esto y ojala me perdone y podamos volver a ser amigos

--no te hagas muchas ilusiones

--draco

--lo siento pero no me agrada ronald mcdonald

--dragón no seas así ron es una buena persona y estoy seguro de que si lo conociera te agradaría

--lo dudo—y si tu en verdad lo conocieras tampoco te agradaría—pero amor yo tan solo lo voy a tratar como el me trate

--eres un ángel draco Malfoy

--si lo soy—mentira tan solo espero que la puta comadreja me intente hechizar y entonces ya vera lo que es bueno... um ya lo veo venir un par de cruciatus, un hechizo de castración y también podría utilizar un imperio para que se tire a filch a mierda para entonces estaría castrado, pero filch podría tirarselo a el , si eso es inclusive mejor—jaja

--draco—harry con gotita—por que ríes

--por nada entremos

--eh si

Gran comedor 

Draco entro directo a sentarse a su mesa donde fue recibido con sendas miradas de interrogación , sus amigos se morían por saber donde había estado

--y bien donde te habías metido?

--con harry

--que por fin—blaise estaba muy feliz por su amigo—y que paso?

--lo que tenia que pasar me perdono

--te perdono—pansy se moría por escuchar el chisme del momento—y que le hiciste al pobre chico? si quieres lo consuelo

--te juro que si no fueras lesbiana te tiro al lago con una roca al cuello—pansy lo miro asombrada draco no acostumbraba a amenazarla, realmente debería estar muy nervioso y porque, hum potter acaba de sacar al pelirrojo del salón, ¡no corrección! casi lo saco el pelirrojo no quiere abandonar el comedor sin su tonelada de comida umm potter cedió y están hablando en las puertas del gran salón—acaso estas celoso?

--harry le va a contar todo a la comadreja

--que!—pansy y blaise estaban alucinando—en serio o mi dios esto es tan genial

pansy se encargo de informar a toda la mesa slytherin; en menos de 2 minutos no había ni un solo slytherin que no estuviera mirando a la ex pareja en espera de que potter abandonara a la sucia comadreja por su príncipe...

--QUE MIERDA ERES UN PUTO –dijo ron mientras le daba a harry una cachetada que lo tiraba al suelo—que ahora abres tus piernas para la puta serpiente

--lo siento ron—ahora no tan solo los slytherins sino que las cuatro casa no le quitaban la vista de encima a la ex pareja—pero lo amo

draco comenzó a levantarse pero blaise lo sujeto

--no eres mas que una puta traidora yo que e estado contigo siempre –cuando draco vio como weasel levantaba a su pareja por los pelos se libro del agarre de blaise y corrió para darle una lección a esa asquerosa imitación de ser humano—y tu abres tus piernas para ese

--para tu información fui yo quien abrió las piernas—dijo draco, causando gran conmoción en todo el gran salón algunos aun no podían cerrar la boca cuando ronald salió despedido hacia una pared mientras draco ayudaba a harry a pararse—y te lo advierto comadreja si te atreves a volver a hacer algo así yo te mato

--draco—harry le dirigió una triste sonrisa—el tiene motivos para actuar así

--no, no los tiene—draco le dirigió una mirada asesina a mione quien se encogió en su silla, para luego notar como toda la mesa gryffindor los miraba con asco—igualmente no importa ven vamos—guió a harry hasta su propia mesa—será mejor que estés donde si te estiman

--lo sabia no eres mas que un puto traidor—grito zacarias smith—siempre lo supe

--en lo de puto estoy de acuerdo—se levanto choo chang—no eres mas que una basura

--como pudiste hacerle esto a mi hermano después de todo lo que el ha hecho por ti—dijo ginny mientras fingía llorar—eres un traidor

varios miraban a harry apenados pero se atrevían a defenderlo entonces;

--harry como pudiste eres malo, meterte con el sobrino de la mujer que mato a tu padrino ¿que diría este?—ese fue el golpe de gracia harry perdió el equilibrio, y mientras draco lo sujetaba le dirigió al maldito lobogtomon una mirada que dejaba bien en claro cuanto lo odiaba y lo que le pasaría si seguía hablando—tu sabes lo que su tía le hizo a mis padres por su culpa yo también soy huérfano yo pensé que si había alguien que me entendería serias tu—neville lo miraba con rabia—no eres mas que un traidor estoy seguro que tu padrino se avergonzaría de ti

--estas muerto loboggtomon—rugió draco al ver como harry comenzaba a llorar, toda su mesa se levanto para apoyarlo—de esta no te salva ni el viejo chocho

--ya basta—grito hermione—y tu deja de hacerte la victima, levántate—los detractores de harry al igual que el mismo creyeron que se refería a chico que vivió---hablo de ti puta comadreja no te hagas el sordo—ahora todo el comedor estaba en estado de shoock menos : Malfoy, zabbiny y snape los cuales sonreían, disimuladamente, pero sonreían—deja de hacerte la victima

--no se de que hablas—dijo ron—pero sea mejor que te calles

--no ya me e callado demasiado y no voy a seguir –dijo mione mientras se levantaba de la mesa—no voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a harry—ron le dirigió una mirada letal—si ya lo se si te hundes me hundo con tigo pero no me importa tu y tu hermanita me las pagan hoy

--yo no se que te pasa mione—dijo ginny en su mejor papel de victima—yo siempre te e visto como una hermana

--deja de fingir mocosa venenosa, tu y tu hermano son la misma cosa y no voy a dejar que le hagan mas daño a harry—mione se dio vuelta para quedar frente a su destrozado amigo--ha...harry...perdóname yo te engañe con ron

silencio en todo el gran comedor

--que

--yo y ron empezamos a salir en quinto poco después de la muerte de sirius el me dijo que no te contara ya que aun tu estaba muy afectado por todo y luego n sexto descubrí que ustedes 2 estaban saliendo—harry no podía creerlo—le reclame y el me dijo que estaba con tigo por lastima que pronto terminarían pero qué el temía que si tu te enterabas entonces te suicidarías ya que estabas muy frágil por todo lo de sirius, yo acepte como una idiota y continué nuestra relación...entonces quede embarazada

nuevo silencio en el gran salón roto por el chillido de mcgonagall

--que usted que miss granger?

--por favor profesora déjeme continuar...ron quería que abortara y como me negué me abandono , después de eso su puta hermana empezó a inventar rumores sobre mi

--eso es mentira—dijo la menor de los weasley—yo seria incapaz

--es verdad—dijo lavander—tu me dijiste que ella se acostaba con medio mundo

--pero el bebe miss granger?

--lo perdí—todos la miraron con pena—mis nervios ya no daban mas , los estudios , el oír harry feliz sobre su relación con ese cretino, mí culpa, todos los rumores a mis espaldas y además los constantes ataques de ginny ya no pude mas ...lo siento harry perdóname...

harry tan solo abrazaba a draco deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla...mione era consolada por blaise y lavander , ginny era insultada por parvarati y pansy..mientras que ron era sujeto por seamus y deán quienes estaban dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida...

--o no veo que tanto lió eso no cambia nada —dijo neville lloroso—lo siento por hermione pero eso no cambia el hecho de que potter se metió con un mortifago y por lo tanto es un traidor

Ahora si que todo el salón estaba en silencio, tan solo se escuchaban los sollozos de harry y mione

--es mentira ustedes no le creerán—dijo ron furioso—tan solo esta encubriendo a harry

--serás cretino

--no eres mas que una puta mentirosa que esta ensuciando mi nombre, apuesto a que ni siquiera estuviste embarazada

--ella no miente mister weasley—dijo madame pomfrey—yo atendí todo su embarazo y también su perdida

--y que! El mocoso no era mío yo jamás me acosté contigo

--si lo hiciste yo los vi –dijo colin crewey—no mientas, yo tan solo me calle por que tu me dijiste que ustedes ya habían terminado y que si decía algo eso heriría a harry quien ya había sufrido por lo que le paso a su padrino

--ella me provoco , por favor si es una puta de lo peor valla a saber quien es el padre

--entonces tu si te acosaste con ella—dijo harry—y te atreviste a...

--pero es distinto tu me abandonaste por el pero aun así estoy dispuesto a perdonarte ya que se lo que es cometer un error y caer con una basura

-cretino—dijo mione al borde de la histeria—harry no lo escuches el bebe era suyo y llevábamos meses juntos te lo juro

--y por que debería creerte—dijo harry--por que no debería mandarlos a ambos al demonio?

--amor, granger esta diciendo la verdad

--y tu como lo sabes –harry lo estaba fulminando con la mirada—me ocultaste algo mas?

--es el secreto de granger no mío y tan solo ella lo puede revelar

--lo que miss granger dice es verdad—segunda intervención oportuna de la enfermera-le hice varios análisis al feto entre ellos una de paternidad, era un weasley

--eso es mentira y aunque fuera un weasley, eso no significa que fuera mi hijo, paso varios veranos en mi casa es de esperar que la muy puta haya seducido a alguno de mis hermanos como hizo conmigo, capaz que hasta mi propio padre

--mister weasley para que usted sepa yo conservo muestras del ADN de todos mis ex pacientes y eso lo incluye a usted—dijo esta despectivamente--no cabe la mas mínima duda era su hijo como e de informar a su familia

--no usted no puede hacer eso me mataran

--ya lo hice y le informe todo con lujo de detalles a su madre vía chimenea incluida la conversación entre usted y mister potter, ahora mismo debe estar por llegar

y dicho y echo s produjo un gran estruendo en las puertas del gran salon por donde entraron los gemelos weasley...

--toma—le dijo fred a su desastroso hermano menor mientras le entregaba un sobre rojo—te lo envía mama

--harry como estas--draco se puso defensivamente delante de su pareja—tranquilízate Malfoy para nosotros harry es mas nuestro hermano que esa cosa

--hey yo soy su hermano no ese huerfanucho, que al ni sus tíos quieren por favor si hasta tu padrino se tiro al velo para no tener que criarlo

--ronald cállate si no quieres terminar en la enfermería—le dijo george furioso—lo siento mione, yo eh..de verdad me hubiera gustad tener un sobrino

--comentario atinado—le dijo blaise mientras hermione volvía a llorar—se nota que eres su hermano

--no insultes que yo a ti no te he dicho nada--luego miro a mione con ternura, para el y su gemelo ella no era tan querida como harry, bueno eso seria imposible harry era su hermano favorito su eterno cómplice , pero aun así le tenían gran cariño como no, si la conocían desde que era una niña...—lo siento no se como pedirte disculpas y se que no importa que haga no solucionará lo que paso tan solo quiero que sepas que para fred y para mi tu y harry son miembros de nuestra familia y los queremos mucho

--howler esto es un howler—dijo ron poniéndose verde , creando un perfecto ambiente navideño—que hago con el...

antes de que pudiera hacer algo el howler se abrió y la voz de su madre se escucho en todo el gran salón;

_--RONALD WEASLEY QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO, eres una vergüenza para esta familia como te atreviste a hacerle algo así a harry el pobre ya a pasado por tanto y tu te atreves a traicionarlo y mas encima intentas echarle la culpa a el aquí el único traidor eres tu y no no me importa si el ahora esta con Malfoy es mas toda esta familia apoya su relación_

_--querida_

_-yo no madre_

ARTHUR , PERCY CÁLLENSE, de verdad nunca CREI que pudieras caer tan bajo ronald, espérate a que yo llegue y veras lo que te va a pasa!...hermione querida lo siento tanto si yo hubiera sabido te hubiera apoyado, no es que te este culpando querido me doy cuenta de que esos dos inútiles no te dieron mas opciones y lo lamento , hermione si bien es cierto que para mi harry es un hijo mas tu también eres un miembro de esta familia y te estimamos como tal , de vedad lo lamento cariño...dentro de poco llegare a hogwarts y saldare cuentas con esos dos mientras tanto me gustaría si es posible que george y fred cuidaran de harry y mione... a y profesora mcgonagall por favor encargase que esas dos decepciones no se escapen antes de mi llegada

Plop

El howler se incendio mientras todo el gran salón sonreía

--ya oyeron a su madre acompáñenme

--no, profesora esto es injusto

--cállese- si bien los profesores no debían tener favoritos la verdad es que en toda su carrera minerva había tenido 3 alumnos favoritos; lily , harry y mione por lo que no iba a perdonar a quienes hicieran sufrir a los pequeños, sin contar que las acciones habían sido cobardes y vergonzosas de verdad habían avergonzado a toda la casa gryffindor—y sígame

--usted es igual a todos—dijo ronald furioso—prefiere a harry antes que al resto de nosotros tan solo porque es famoso y un pobre huerfanucho que al igual que la sabelotodo frígida d granger le trae puntos a su patética casa

mientras ron y ginny eran guiados "amablemente" ala oficina de la jefa de casa...

harry quieres acompañarnos—dijo fred sonriéndole—si quieres también puedes venir Malfoy—dijo esto ultimo en parte porque quería agradarle ala nueva pareja de su hermanito y en mayor parte porque malfoy enojado lucia realmente escalofriante, como una bestia el acecho de su próxima presa, y claramente el pelirrojo no quería ser esta—vamos te quiero mostrarla nueva sucursal de nuestra tienda la instalaremos en la casa de los gritos

--vamos hermi acompáñanos—la morena lo vio confundida—regáñanos dinos lo irresponsables que somos , asegúrate de que no vamos a vender nada peligroso por el bien de los alumnos de hogwarts es tu deber como prefecta, vamos te ara bien tomar algo de aire fresco—george se acerco a su oído de modo que solo ella y blaise escucharan—necesitas hablar con el a solas

--gracias si los acompaño

**casa de los gritos**

draco acompaño a los gemelos hasta la casa de los gritos su nueva guarida, donde estos se dedicaron a intentar juntar a harry y mione...

--Será mejor que te vayas a dar una vuelta—le susurro george a draco—no te preocupes no les vamos a hacer nada

--tan solo queremos dejarlos solos—susurro fred—nosotros también vamos a salimos vemos en una hora

--okay pero si a harry le pasa algo—mirada asesina heredada de Malfoy—no se olviden de quien soy hijo y de lo que soy capaz

--no te preocupes –dijo fred—dudo que podamos

**las tres escobas**

Todos miraban asombradas a la mesa en un rincón , en ella se encontraban una mujer bellísima , un tipo exquisito y como si fuera poco el mas temido profesor de todo hogwarts sentado al lado de la mujer; _la bella y la bestia _

pero lo que se llevo el aliento de todos los comensales fue la entrada de un joven:

¿Cómo veía la gente a draco Malfoy?

Su piel era blanca como la nieve la cual emitía un suave y satinado resplandor. Emanaba un aire nórdico, draco siempre se había vanagloriado de su elegancia y la cual demostraba con cada gesto...¿pero que se podía esperar del único hijo de armand y muy probablemente lestat?

Draco había heredado la legendaria belleza de Lestat la cual resultaba tan potente como una droga. Y la luz de la araña que pendía del techo era tan inmisericorde o espléndida según el punto de vista de cada cual.

Pero también había heredado esa belleza andrógena y hasta infantil de armand:

—Tu cabello parece tejido con un material ambarino, como si el ámbar pudiera fundirse, como si pudiéramos extraerlo de las llamas de las velas, formar con él unos finos y airosos hilos y, tras dejarlos secar, confeccionar esta lustrosa cabellera. Eres muy dulce, viril y al mismo tiempo lindo como una jovencita. Me gustaría verte vestido con prendas antiguas de terciopelo como te vestías para él, Marius. Quisiera contemplarte durante unos momentos ataviado con unas medias y un jubón ceñido en la cintura y recamado de rubíes. Pero permaneces impávido, mi gélido amigo. Mi amor no te conmueve.

—_Todos te desean —le dijo una vez David al joven vampiro_

—_Lo sé. Todos desean violar a una criatura astuta y perversa. Todos desean poseer a un muchacho alegre y risueño que sabe desenvolverse en el mundo. Los niños son un alimento más sabroso que las mujeres, y las niñas se parecen demasiado a las mujeres. Pero los muchachos jóvenes... No son como los hombres, ¿verdad?_

—_No te burles de mí. Me refería a que sólo deseo tocarte, sentir la suavidad de tu piel, eternamente joven._

Así que para mas de uno fue una visión ese joven que se sentó junto al hombre que llamaba padre y frente a la mujer que le dio a luz

--draco querido es verdad lo que me dijo sevi; potter te perdono?

--creí que cuando te pedí que los llamaras también te pedí que no dijeras nada?

--draco por favor hijo—Narcisa de verdad estaba angustiada jamás habia visto a su hijo tan desesperado como las semanas que paso sin potter

--a ver si eso te enseña a cerrar la boca—draco la regaño para luego sonreírle—si me perdono arreglamos todo

--ahora solo falta que se deshaga de la comadreja

--es que no les dijiste?

--eso te corresponde a ti yo tan solo tranquilice a tu madre

--decirnos que—pregunto lucius preocupado su familia no resistiría otra crisis potter—que paso draco?

--harry le dijo todo a la comadreja

--en serio—narcissa al igual que su esposo no se esperaban que potter se la jugara por su hijo—estoy tan feliz por ti hijo, pero que paso?

--que weasley intento hacerse la victima granger no dio mas y lo delato—ante la cara de duda de su madre—por favor padre padrino explíquenle mientras tanto yo pido algo de cenar ya que no he comido nada...

**15 minutos después**

--ese mocoso maldito pobre harry y esa pobre chica ese weasley es un maldito cretino como se atrevió hacerle eso a mi futuro hijo

--futuro hijo cuando draco le cuente—dijo lucius con el apoyo de sevi—a partir de entonces lo voy a considerar como el prometido de mi hijo

--pues ve preparando la boda

--QUE!

--QUE!

--QUE!

--SI le dije todo a harry—draco disfruto de la cara de sorpresa de sus padres y padrino—le hable de armand de la maldición

--y el te acepto—severus alucinaba—el mocoso no es un príncipe mimado, se enfrento a weasley, no es fan de dumbledore y mas encima acepta que seas medio vampiro?

--dijo que lo encuentra cool

--cool—sevi estaba alucinado—es adoptado eso es evans le puso los cuernos al cretino de james potter e hizo pasar al mocoso como el...

--ya, ya calma sevi—lucius de verdad estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero el mismo estaba alucinado—y lo acepto así sin mas?

--si—draco se puso un poco triste—bueno..

--viste yo sabia

--ya cállate snivellus lo acepto, aunque no tuve tiempo de decirle de todo lo que soy capaz, pero si acepto que soy hijo de armand y capaz que lestat o marius, también acepto lo de la maldición, tan solo me da lata no haberle podido contar todo con detalles

--para eso ya tendrán tiempo—dijo lucius feliz--lo que importa es que el ya acepto tus orígenes

--si después le quiero presentar a mona o rowan

--le hablaste sobre los mayfair—turno de Narcisa de alucinar con su nuevo hijo—y el lo acepto tan fácil?

--bueno no le explique todo, le explique porque tu no podías tener hijos que armand si como me cambiaron de útero y que los malfoys antes se llamaban mayfair, pero nada mas

--nada mas?—si si!cissy al igual que lucius se podrían bailar sobre la mesa si eso no fuera tampoco Malfoy—querido el no necesita saber nada mas el resto saldrá solo con el tiempo, lo que importa es lo fácil que el acepto todo eso

--si cuando me dijiste que era el niño dorado de dumbledore yo me vi venir lo peor y ahora resulta que todo es tan fácil, no lo puedo creer

--a ver déjame entender, el mocoso no es un niño mimado, se las jugo por ti, acepto tus orígenes

--si

--okay evans le puso los cuernos—dijo severus aterrorizado--si fue con sirius, la revivo tan solo para matarla—sevi alucinaba-o sea que fui malo con el mocoso por gusto...

--creo que eso es obvio—le dijo cissy fríamente—draco lo tienes que invitar a tomar te a casa este fin de semana y me gustaría que pasara las vacaciones con nosotros

--pero cissy el señor oscuro, entiende hasta que el maldito lord y el viejo chocho se maten entre si lo de draco y harry n se puede hacer publico

--pero daddy!

--no te preocupes hijo aun así aremos una fiesta de compromiso de tipo privado cuando se gradúen se casaran

--si!

--no crees que están un poco apurados—dijo sevi—aun son uno niños

--no soy un niño ni el tampoco

--por favor apuesto a que fuiste su primero

--no bromees sevi—lucius alucinaba nuevamente con el sonrojo de su hijo –mierda de verdad el era tan santurrón?

--daddy!

--pero potter no salía con la comadreja

--si pero nunca lo tomo en serio como a mí

_--_mierda jamás creí que diría esto pero después de todo potter no esta mal para ti, nada mal

--nada mal—le miro cissy furiosa—no bromees es el yerno ideal, es de buena familia, no me mires así los potter son una familia muy honorable y si bien su madre era hija de muggles era una bruja muy hábil, si mal no recuerdo tenia mejores notas que granger

--genial espérate a que le cuente a harry

--si además tiene una buena situación económica, es el único heredero de la familia potter y de la familia black

--si me olvidaba tu primo lo hizo su heredero

--a eso súmale toda su magia, que descubrió al lord frente a todos, si de verdad la orden logra deshacerse de ese desagradable mestizo loco, potter se encargara de limpiar el nombre de los malfoys ¿quién se metería con la familia del mocoso que vivió?

--mum

--tan solo estoy intentando que tu padre comprenda las ventajas de tener a harry como tu prometido, a eso súmale su gran porcentaje mágico, si hasta sevi admite que el es mas fuerte que dumbledore

--también draco—dijo el profesor—y si bien potter es mas poderoso que ambos juntos no sabe manejar sus poderes y el vejete loco no deja que aprenda

--ahí entras tu querido imagínate de lo que seria capaz harry si lo entrenaras como hiciste con draco

--bueno si

--y lo mas importante ama a nuestro hijo tanto asi que draco fue su primera vez acepta a draco tal como es, no intenta cambiarlo , además es tan dulce y a pasado por tanto

--por tanto –dijo sevi burlonamente—si como no un par d regaños de unos muggles y es un mártir

-drakito

--para que sepas sevi...

--okay esos muggles merecen ser fusilados—severus estaba con la peor migraña de su vida—y yo soy un cretino por creer todo lo que me dijo el viejo chocho sobre que potter llevaba una vida de príncipe ¿pero por que me dijo eso?

--eso es muy simple—dijo Narcisa sombrando a todos—de verdad piénsenlo, el viejo quiere una marioneta y no le conviene que harry aprenda dark artes como el lord y se vuelva en su contra ya un vez intento manipular al lord y le salió mal este se volvió mas poderoso que el y se revelo no quiere que la historia se repita

--y que piensa hacer? Acaso cree que potter vencer al gran lord con un expiliarmus

--no cuenta con que potter utilice las habilidades que heredo del lord, mas su extraordinaria suerte para debilitarlo y así dumbledore se lleve toda la gloria de acabar con el lord...si potter sobrevive tendrá su títere de por vida y si no mala suerte

--vamos yo no creo—decía lucius—que el viejo sea tan ..o si?

--yo si créeme lo conozco hace años y esto es lo mas sensato que e oído

--yo lo mato

-no puedes, al menos no aun pero no te preocupes hallaremos la forma de entrenar a potter...y protegerlo

--gracias padrino ¿te sientes bien?

--se lo debo...fui muy injusto con el , además a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que evans engaño a al idiota de potter y harry es hijo de otro ...

--...

--resígnate

--...

--cállense ya van a ver como tengo razón

CONTINUARA

Bueno que opinan porfa escríbanme sus opiniones e ideas ya...

Mis otros fics de harry potter

Una oportunidad para engañar al destino harry voldy

La maldición de los black harry draco

Uno + uno son 3 draco harry lucius (no incesto)

cambio de pielharry sevi

matrimonio por convenienciadraco remus/ harry cedric / sirius sevi

el cachorro de remus lupin harry remus

por fin estoy haciéndolos capis mas largos, además mañana actualizo varios de una vez

respuesta a los reviws:

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU hola bakan el nombre adoro esos ovas, me enamore de larva( no sabras donde bajar los mangas)gracias por tu apoyo y respecto a lo de la serpiente, tienes un bestiario que me puedeas enviar? Bueno como sea te queria pedir permio para usar la serpiente en otro fic llamado "una oportunidad para engañar al destino" es un harry-voldy, nagginy murio y su sobrino viene a sustituirla; es mitad serpiente blanca y mitad animago( su madre era una serpiente blanca y su pade un animago que se transformaba en serpiente) sellama kamui y esta enamorado de draco

Bueno bye a y tambien actualice el secreto del drago echale una mirada y porfa no me envies a lucius a ninguna parte qu aun lo necesito para ese fic y para uno+uno son tres

Bueno besos bye...

Satsuki hola linda que rico recibr reviws tuyos, si draco por fin rsolvio este problema pero le quedan muchs, lidiar con las dos comadrejas, desacerse de voldy, evitar al viejo manipulador y el principal conocer a sus vedaderos padres a y claro ...ya veras bye

MURTILLA si y aun queda mucho por decir, con respecto a las habilidades de draco :puede leer las mentes, tiene la belleza inusual de un vampiro poderoso con lo que es capaz de manipular a quien quiera, es muy fuerte veloz y tiene increíbles reflejos, puede ver en la oscuridad y es capaz de manejar hechizos oscuros que algunos no aprenden ni en toda su vida, puede volar a voluntad(pero lo marea,es una habilidad de vampiros muy antiguos o muy poderosos como lestat o marius) puede incendiar cosas con la mente y ademas desde los siete es un animago ilegal y s transforma en un feroz nundu...con respecto a todo el enredo familiar lo voy a ir develando de a poco...bye besos

_laura phelps _muchas gracias y no te preocupes ni de bromar dejo a draco de mjer aqui el unico travesti es bella, porfa dime si te gusto este capi y que te gustaria que pasaras, ya tengo la idea general pero puedo agregar detalles tu tan solo di, besos bye

bueno ahora si bye y porfa diganme sus ideas sobre el fic ya ue les guso y que ls gustaria que pasara y de apoco voy a intantar ir metiendo sus ideas, en sol no me cambien las parejas ...

selene crystal wings

26/abril/06


End file.
